ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (video game)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is the fourth video game in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise. It was released everywhere before picture were released. It was once again teammate adventure again. Both video game and movie from novel in history. A game was very similar than the other games in history, the preceding games, First and Goldenman's Revenge. The return of the characters, Danny, Rebecca and Alec, only players, within Cory and Jaquille were Com only to the heroes. On November 9, 2005, a video game was released in stores two days before the film with the same title was released. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball Based on a motion picture, Danny Gorden is back with his best friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia on their another adventure to step off with Catwoman, Belle and others defending on the Magic Ball after a battle by robber robbing the bank stops by The Gang. The gang were faces off by The Karate Robots by Dr. Catwoman, which she gave only a chance a plan to kill Jane Hoop, but they defeat them, she has try everything. Meanwhile, searches away to The Magic Ball, with SWAT and Gang searching it, Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille has fallen down a trap after a quicksand fell to a tunnel. They must escape from the cave, while SWAT searching for Them. Battles with only 3 magical creatures by colors "red", "yellow" and "blue" as they have escape, meanwhile, battles with the robots. Dr. Catwoman has made a plan to rule the world, and destroys The Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Meanwhile, The Gang has take off a battle in Cincinnati, Ohio. While his friends were attacked, Danny is left a battle with Catwoman. Characters *Ben Diskin as Danny Gorden *Amanda Campbell as Rebecca Henry *Don Harris as Alec Gutzwiller *Casey Kasem as Cory Berning *Khary Payton as Jaquille Short *Tara Strong as Naudia Gorden *Diana Rose as Dr. Catwoman *Ross Hill as Mayor *Tina Watson as Miss. Bella Watson *Sandra Green as Shego Dalma *Terrence Williams as Shadow the Monkeyman *Nick Richards as David Johnson *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker *Jessica Mae as Belle Lamar Reception The game itself has been received with mixed opinions - although this is common with tie-ins. Most critics seem to prefer the Wii version due to the wand-like Wii Remote controls. #ONM (Wii): 82% #GameTrailers.com (PS3): 8.0 #1UP.com (Wii): 8.0 #X-Play (PS3, Wii, Xbox 360): 4 out of 5 #IGN (Wii): 7.8 #IGN (Xbox 360): 7.6 #IGN (PS3): 7.6 #IGN (PC): 7.3 #IGN (PS2): 7.0 #IGN (DS): 6.0 #Gamestyle (Wii) 6.0 #PSM3 (PS2): 56% #PSM3 (PS3): 55% #GameSpot (All versions): 5.0 #Gamestyle (Xbox 360) 4.0 #The Wiire (Wii): C+. The Wiire also awarded the game with the Family Friendly and Ease of Use awards. #Game Revolution: C- External links *Official website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2005 video games Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games Category:Video game sequels